


A Parent's Memories

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: James' thoughts on some events in Harry's life. This is my very first story. I know it's short.





	1. My Little Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

She was so beautiful while she slept. 'I wish that this moment would last but I know that it cannot.' She had been so exhausted lately. I feel badly for her but there isn't much I can do. I kiss her cheek then smile when she stirs a little and sleepily opened her eyes; and looks up a me. 

"Hi, handsome" she said. I crawl onto the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her. "How was your nap." "Good. I got to sleep a little longer." Grinning, I kissed my wife again and moved down her body lightly kissing her until I reached her stomach; planting kisses on the swell that held our child. I love seeing her body like this even if she doesn't. 

'In spite of all that has happened recently I am thankful to be having a child with her. I still cannot help but wish that we were not in hiding and that she could give birth in St. Mungo's, but that is an impossibility.' Things were getting worse by the day. As it was I knew that we would soon have to leave this place and try to find another safe place. My thoughts were interrupted as a foot kicks my hand. "How's my little seeker?" 

"Why do you insist on calling him that?" she said smiling at him. "Love, we both know that he'll come out with a snitch in his hand." "I'm so happy that I only have three months left.....Oh! I thought of a name today." "What name?" I ask her, hoping it's not something completely stupid like "Draco" or something. 

"Harry...What do you think about the name "Harry"?" "Hmm...I like it. Okay then Harry it is...Harry James Potter." I smile as my little seeker kicks my hand again as if he is approves of his name.


	2. Harry's Birth

  
Author's notes: Lily gives birth to Harry.  


* * *

"Push, sweetheart, push." "Oh God, James, I'm trying." "I know love, now push. Bear down, you can do it. You have to." "Next time you can do this." "I would love to, but that will have to be next time, right now it's you who has to do this. Come on, Lily, Our seeker is ready to meet the world. Push!" It is pure agony to see your wife in such pain and I know that if given the chance I would take the pain and glady bear it. I hate myself so much for reducing her to this, giving birth away from a hospital and the care that the medi-witches could provide her. But we could not risk discovery. With him seeming to grow more powerful each day, I grow more anxious about the safety of my wife and now the safety of my son. "JAMES! AAHHH...." "That's it Lily. Oh my God, I can see his head! Push harder, love!" "He's here, love. And look, he has a snitch in his hand." "Oh you!" she huffs at me, but she has a smile on her face as a I lay our son on her stomach. I clean him and Lilly and then I switch into being a father. The feelings that one has for one so small and tiny is undescribable. Harry opens his eyes and I swear he looked right at me. "Look, Lilly! He'll have your eyes." "That's probably all he will have that's from me." "You're right, he'll probably look like me." "Don't you puff out your chest my proud peacock!" "Maybe he'll have your personality." "We would be so lucky." "I think I'm offended." "Well....Go owl the boys and tell them that he's here." "I'll owl Dumbledore too." "That would be good." I walk over to the writing desk as Lily starts to nurse Harry thinking that right now, at this moment, life was extremely good.


End file.
